Saved Me
by dftbalways
Summary: Harry proposes to Ginny Weasley, in a very /them/ manner. One-shot. T because I'm super cautionary. Its only one word. And isn't really isn't a swear.


**A/N:** Hey guys :) a quick one-shot about Harry and Ginny's engagement - I've had this idea in my head since Deathly Hallows, and finally wrote it down. I haven't really edited it, but I don't think it needs it too much. Let me know what you think of it :)

**Disclaimer:** Anything remotely Harry Potter does not belong to me, but to J.K. Rowling. Because if it did belong to me, I wouldn't need to write fanfiction.

* * *

"Good luck Potter!" Ginny shouted behind her as she kicked of the ground, propelling herself and her broom high and fast into the air.

"You wish I needed it, Weasley." Harry said, following her suite. He saw the golden dot of the snitch against the stunningly rich blue of the mid-June sky. She was indeed closer to the fluttering orb, and Harry would ensure it would stay that way.

"This is why you shouldn't challenge a pro!" Ginny called, after they chased one another and the snitch.

"Which of us was the youngest seeker player in one hundred years?" Harry called back to her, feigning the effort that he was seemingly putting into the competition.

"And which one of us was drafted for a professional team the moment she left Hogw-yes!" Ginny exclaimed, as she grasped the snitch in victory. She shook it over her head in a celebratory manner. She held onto it tightly as they each descended, onto the soft grass that stretched across the back orchard of the Burrow.

"That was a fluke." Harry said, laughing, when she danced over to where he touched ground.

"You wish, Potter." She addressed him by his surname again, as she did whenever they went up against one another.

She stood before him, and he was enamored by her beauty. Her eyes were ice, framed by the pumpkin-and-fire-and-honey tones of her lashes, that matched the silky hair that draped around her shoulders and down her back. He put a hand to her waist, and she smiled up at him, in all his shaggy haired, bespectacled glory, and laughed happily.

"Can I see the snitch?" He asked her.

"You know that if you take it from me, that doesn't count as a win, right?" She said warningly.

"I know, I know." He smiled, and to that she opened her palm, to reveal the immaculate, shining snitch.

When she opened her hand, the snitch unfurled its delicate, golden wings, and it hovered upwards, just above her hand.

Harry sank to one knee, and as he did so, the sound of shifting mechanisms were whispered by the snitch, as it opened to reveal the hollow inside.

Out from this small chasm arose a band. It was thin, golden, with a series of diamonds inlaid in a delicate and beautiful manner.

"Ginny." Harry began, looking into her wide, astonished eyes, which were flitting back and forth from his nervous yet confident features, to the shining ring before her.

"Ginny, I love you. I really do. And you're the best thing I've got, the best thing I think I'll ever have. You're great, and we've done so much together, been through so much together, that when I look back, at hard times you know, I know that there's no one that I'd rather have gone through that with."

Now here eyes were watering, a smile consuming her visage.

"I may have saved you in my second year, but you've been saving me since. So basically, what I what to know, is, Ginevra Molly Weasley, would you marry me?"

He choked on the last words, his voice wavering, knowing that this, this was the make or break moment. That he just made it, so they either went forward or went nowhere at all.

"Yes. Yes, Harry James Potter, I _will _marry you." She said, the tears falling, and a laugh escaping her throat.

"Really? Great, yeah. Brilliant." Harry fumbled his words. He stood, plucked the ring from the air where it had remained hovering, and he slid it on to Ginny's ring finger, her hands soft and warm in his.

Ginny looked at her left hand, remaining astounded, and overwhelmingly happy, before looking back up at Harry, and kissing him with a heart-warming promise. The promise that was forever.

"Oi! Gin!" Harry! You wanting another- oh!" Ron jogged around a clump of trees, to find Harry and Ginny grinning madly at one another. "Sorry mate, I'll just-" Ron said, when they looked up to see their friend/brother, who was red in the face and ears.

"Actually..." Harry began, Ginny's hand in his, looking to her, realizing he didn't know if she wanted anyone to know yet.

"We're getting married." She finished bluntly, her smile not lessened the slightest by her brother's intrusion. She felt nothing could ruin how she felt right then.

"Wh-oh. Wow. Congrats!" Ron said, closing the distance between himself and the newly-engaged couple. He clapped Harry on the back, and hugged his sister.

"Really though Harry, couldn't do any better?" He joked, winning a not-so-soft blow to the stomach from his sister's elbow.

"There is no one better." Harry replied, though he was speaking more to Ginny, which one him a wink from her, and retching noises from.

"Well, come on then, you've got to go tell 'Mione. And the rest of the world." Ron said, turning to head back to the house.

"You ready?" Harry asked Ginny softly, talking her hand. He could feel the cold metal of her newly acquired ring against his fingers, and he smiled.

"Hell yeah I am." Ginny said, and together, grabbing the still-floating snitch as they went - they made their way back to the burrow, where they would tell her - their - family the good news.

* * *

**There you go :D The snitch is the first snitch that Ginny ever caught professionally, in her Quidditch career that she would leave a year into their marriage. Hermione and Harry researched the charming of the snitch extensively, inspired by Dumbledore. Hermione knew of Harry's plans to propose, which is why she didn't accompany Ron, who went back to find them against her recommendation. The ring is indeed that of Lily, something that Harry found in a small collection of their personal items that had been put in their vault after their death. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
